Where I Belong
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Lucia has been with the Mikaelson's forever, almost a part of the family. They grew up together and ran away together. She loves them and they love her, some in different ways to others. A series of one-shots about my OC and the Mikaelson's. Disclaimer'; i don't own Originals (some Klaus x OC, some Elijah x OC) Please review :)
1. Holiday

(3rd person - set years before season 1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was meant to be enjoying herself – they were on holiday after all. But they'd had an argument, again; it was getting too tiring these days. Pissed off with Klaus, Lucia wandered back to the penthouse-suite on her own (she'd refused a lift from both Kol and Finn), Elijah should still be there anyway. The door was locked but that didn't matter; with a jump Lucia landed on the roof before calmly strolling across it to the other side.

She was already wearing her new black bikini under her top and shorts; slipping them off, Lucia dived down into the pool at the other side of the building. The water was warm from American sun that had been shining all day, but it was cool to Lucia's skin – the walk back from the beach had had its effects on her, despite her daylight ring.

As Lucia surfaced she shook out her now soaked hair before pushing it back away from her face. She rested her arms on the edge of the pool, looking out over the mid-afternoon city of Miami. As she took in the view she heard someone behind her dive into the pool.

If it was Klaus, she swore to herself that she would put him right over the side of the pool, down to the city below. She heard the intake of breath behind her, but still didn't turn.

Strong arms enveloped her and cool skin pressed against the scars that spread across her back. "Lucia, you argued with Klaus again, didn't you?" Elijah asked quietly, not expecting a response – it was such a common experience of the centuries that Elijah knew the signs off by heart. "I don't know how he could even dare to upset you, not after…" he trailed off as he traced the scars on her back from so long ago.

She shuddered, "You know he didn't mean it then, it was an accident."

"Yes – the _wrong place at the wrong time_" he echoed the words she had used so often to excuse Klaus of the guilt that still occasionally plagued him from when he had hurt her so badly.

"Don't…" She started, before giving up. She knew she couldn't defend him all the time.

"Don't blame him. Don't argue when he comes back. Don't say anything about it." Elijah sighed "You've said it all before, Darling"

She smiled and turned to face the most mature brother of the hectic family. "I know Elijah, I know. At least I know you'll be here when I'm sick of it all – and you shouldn't be the one I turn to last! You're always here for me and I shouldn't just come to you when _he_ has been a bastard to me again. I shouldn't even let him do this over and over." Suddenly, she became horribly quiet.

After a moment's silence, Elijah kissed her gently "You don't have to-"

"But I will. You know I will."

"Because you love him too"

Lucia nodded. "I love you all."

"But Klaus and I-"

"Are special, to me, for everything you have ever done for me, everything you _do_ for me – You are both the most important people in my life."

Moving his hands to her waist, Elijah kissed her again, "But me or him?"

"Don't."

"Luce, me-"

"No."

"Please, I have to know"

"No, you don't." despite the softness of her voice, she was becoming more serious.

Elijah looked at her, simply looked, taking in her beautiful features, "I love you"

"I know Love, I know."

"You're beginning to sound like him, you know"

Lucia smirked, "I know" she laughed a little "that's what I get, right"

Elijah shook his head slowly then smiled, "Come on Darling". They swam to the other side of the pool, where shallow steps led up to a shaded balcony. Together they climbed out and Elijah went to get drinks. He had already retrieved her top and shorts from the roof, folding them perfectly on one of the sun chairs. The top was far too large but that was the style of it, pulling it on it soon became almost transparent as the pool water soaked through. Lucia didn't both putting on the shorts again; they were denim and would probably just shrink when they dried.

When Elijah returned with wine, Lucia was curled up in one of the chairs, looking out over Miami. He knew she was waiting for Niklaus to return from the beach and he knew that his brother was giving her time to calm down again before he returned. Shaking his head, Elijah wondered if Klaus would ever become the man that Lucia needed him to be; with out a doubt the link between his Hybrid brother and his dear friend was such that they had come worryingly close to dying for each other in the past. Elijah knew the answer to his question, he had just wanted her to say it aloud to him; Lucia would forever and always choose Klaus. And despite his reckless behaviour and careless attitude, Klaus would always choose Lucia too, no matter why, no matter what for. Elijah knew that he was never going to win unless his brother was dead – and that was something he could never bare.


	2. Missing You

(Lucia's POV - set years before season 1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I curled up in the window seat, staring out into the early hours that were beginning to turn the sky from navy into a deep hot pink. My phone was in my hand and I was playing idly with it, without really thinking what I was doing.

Elijah had left for New York three weeks ago and I missed him. Klaus and Rebekah were here with me, Finn and Kol had both gone off on their own again, but I still missed Elijah. I had phoned him the day after he'd left but he was busy so I left it. He was off dealing with some 'minor incident', but had decided to go alone instead of letting me accompany him. I unlocked my phone, went to 'recent contacts' and tapped Elijah's number. Putting the phone to my ear I waited patiently as it rang out, once, twice, three times; on the forth he picked up.

"Hello Lucy"

I grinned then started to sing, "_Hey there _Elijah_ what's it like in New York City_?"

The sound of rich deep laughter greeted me, before the low baritone voice replied "_You're a thousand miles away and girl, right now you look so pretty, yes you do_"

I laughed, "I miss you"

"And I you, Sweetheart"

"When are you coming home?" I sighed, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"I'm on my way to the airport now – your timing is impeccable as always"

I grinned, "Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"5 o'clock, tomorrow afternoon"

"I'll get you at the airport" I told him determinedly.

"There's no need"

"I don't care – will I bring coffee?"

"Luce-"

"Never mind, I'm going to anyway regardless of what you say"

Elijah chuckled, "If you insist Darling"

"I insist"

The conversation went on until Elijah had reached the airport and the sun outside my window had begun to peak out from over the trees. Elijah hung up and I relocked my phone – the battery was nearly dead. I sat for another hour, watching the sun come up until Klaus spotted me.

He sat down beside me wearing loose pyjama trouser and a tired smile, "How long have you been sitting here?" he asked curiously, eyebrow arched.

"A while"

"Who were you talking to?" he noticed my phone in my hands.

"Elijah – he's coming home" I smiled happily.

"Good, good – at least someone knows the plan"

"I'm going to pick him up, his flight gets in at 5 PM"

Klaus smiled – evidently still not quite awake, "Well if that's the case, you should probably get some sleep – you can't stay up late all the time and expect me to let you drive, now can you"

Klaus scooped me up bridal style, causing me to squeak slightly, and carried me to my room where he carefully let me down onto my bed; I soon realised I was too tired to resist. I sat on the edge of my bed for a while before curling up on my side with my head on the pillow. Klaus laughed quietly at me before pulling the duvet up to my neck, "Sleep tight Princess"

Sleepily I muttered, "Don't let me sleep too long – I said to Elijah... I'd... bring…" and with that I drifted off to sleep


	3. Scars

(Lucia's POV - set before season 1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were going out that night. Klaus had told me that he would bring me an outfit after I had had my shower, so I wrapped my towel around me, lay down on my bed and waited for Klaus.

Lying on my stomach, propped up on my elbows, I ran a brush through my wet hair, trying to fix it into some kind of order. I heard the door open behind me and was aware that Klaus had entered the room; ignoring him, I continued brushing my hair.

Klaus put down the clothes he was carrying. I put down my brush and pulled my hair over my shoulder. The bed dipped at my side and before I was aware he had moved, Klaus had straddled my back and was placing gentle kisses down my neck.

"Mmm, where's your shirt Niklaus?" I asked quietly, feeling his bare chest against my shoulders.

"In my room, Lucia"

"And why is it there?"

"Because I haven't put it on yet" Klaus chuckled, his accent thick in my ear.

I sighed in feigned exasperation, "Behave Sweetheart"

"And why would I do that"

I laughed quietly

"What was that Love?" he purred in my ear.

"Mmm, nothing" I rolled over slightly onto my side and the towel slipped off my back. I kissed him sweetly, trying to pull the towel back around me – he didn't need reminded of _that _again.

His hand ran down my back, I could feel him subconsciously tracing the scars.

"Don't" I whispered sadly, wrapping my arms around his neck as we both sat up, "please" I moaned, I hated to see how upset he got. Kneeling up, I buried my face in his shoulder and entwined my fingers in his hair. Pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, I whispered, "Please Klaus, forget it, its okay – I've told you, please Darling, leave it"

Carefully, he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "I can't"

Gently he turned me until I was sitting, facing away from him again. I pulled the towel up to my chest and sighed, bowing my head. Klaus's hands ghosted over my shoulders, down my arms, then to my back and down to carefully hold my waist. Tenderly his lips pressed to my skin, tracing the ancient scars that he himself had so inadvertently created. Purposefully with his lips and tongue he followed the path of every scar from top to bottom, four running down from left to right and three running at a lesser angle from right to left.

I felt the heat from Klaus's lips down my back as he kissed along the slight raise in my skin that was the lowest scar leading from right to left, finishing just below the position of my heart.

Klaus spread his legs, allowing me to sit back against his chest. The Hybrid stretched his legs out on either side of me; he wrapped his arms securely around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, for what could have easily been the millionth time, "I'm so sorry, I will never hurt you again, I swear"

"Shh," I tried to comfort him, turning my head and resting it against hid bare chest "I forgive you, I forgave you then and I hold no grudge now, Darling please stop apologising" I closed my eyes and sighed.

It had been an accident; the wrong place at the wrong time. It was never Klaus's fault and I was the only one who never blamed him. I loved him, he knew that. But he couldn't stop blaming himself.


	4. Just Us

I relaxed in the garden, lying back in the sun lounger. The large tree on my right shielding me from most of the sun, but it was still so warm. I closed my eyes, pushing my sunglasses onto the top of my head while I considered sleeping for a while. Suddenly my sunglasses were pulled off. I opened my eyes, squinting at Klaus who stood beside me, inspecting my glasses with mild interest."Klaus?"

"Hello Lucia" he looked away from my sunglasses a moment to flash me a smile.

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips as I watched him.

"Just your wonderful company, Love" I rolled my eyes, "Sit up a minute Luce"

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. But in a few seconds I'd been pulled forward then was lying back against Klaus's chest as I sat between his legs, his knees bent on either side of my hips. "That's why"

I smiled, shaking my head, "You could have just said that"

"Or not" he wound his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"What do you really want?" I asked softly as I relaxed against him.

He was silent for some time before he eventually said, "I was thinking of a holiday, Love; England"

"That sounds nice"

"Good, I've booked the tickets"

I laughed quietly, "Of course you have." Klaus had always been impulsive, doing things like that were completely normal. "Where are we going? London?"

"Naturally. A weekend in Cardiff as well, of course, "

"Okay, we can go to that little cafe I like"

"Every day we're there if you want" he smiled, carefully twisting my hair round his finger over and over again.

"Hmm, I think Rebecca would have something to say about that, it's not exactly her style" a smile came to my lips as I remembered her moaning about the quaint little place. I had loved it.

"No, I don't think that will be a problem"

Frowning, I twisted to look at him, "What?"

"Well, she can't complain if she's not there" a sneaky smile grew on his face.

"What have you done? You've not staked her again, Klaus, I-"

"No, no, calm down - I've staked no-one. There are only _two_ tickets, Lucia, one for me, and one for _you_"

I blinked, "Two tickets...?"

"Two tickets" he nodded. We didn't go anywhere just the two of us, none of us did. Even the suggestion of going away, only Klaus and I, was exciting - not that I disliked Elijah, Finn, Kol or Rebecca's company, but actually getting alone time with the family around was near impossible.

I kissed him softly, still smiling, "That's brilliant"

"I thought you'd like it." He brushed my hair back behind my ear, his hand resting on my waist. "We leave on Friday"


End file.
